


Empire's Vengeance

by shadowphoenix501



Series: A Rational Empire [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Flirting, Gen, Light Side Sith Inquisitor, Light Side Sith Warrior, Organized Crime, Post-Canon, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21788068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowphoenix501/pseuds/shadowphoenix501
Summary: Nar Shaddaa never truly belong to the Republic, nor the Sith Empire. However there are lines in Nar Shadaa that should never be crossedInside the infamous 'Smuggler's Moon' Cantina, a lone bounty hunter has attracted the attention of a local up-and-coming crime lord, but her mysterious background might prove disastrous for his new syndicateMeanwhile on Hoth. The Wrath investigate a distress signal from an Imperial Squad sent to retrieve an ancient Sith artifact
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Female Sith Inquisitor
Series: A Rational Empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570174
Kudos: 7





	1. Deception

Nar Shaddaa is like Coruscant on many levels: people deceived every night, crimes in every corner, and personal safety and security is but a dream unless you are significant enough for one of the planets.

In the Cantina that's filled with musics, fights, and broken glasses, a lone figure sat alone on the bar, wearing an unusual mask and a dark cloak, before she can even order a drink, she's approached by a Trandoshan

"Are you Noras Reev?" The Trandoshan asked

"Who's asking?"

"I've heard from an... Associate that you're a reliable mercenary" the Trandoshan speaks in low tone as to not attract the attention of a nearby table filled with off-duty Imperial soldiers

"I am reliable... for the right price"

"Credits are no problem, we can even get you influence in the underworld. What do you say? It's a one-time offer"

She thought for a while before finally agreed to the job "what's the job?"

"The boss will brief you" after the Trandoshan gave her the location of the meeting place, she took a speeder to the said location and enters what seems to be a small base, inside she meet what seems to be a 36 year old man, surrounded by gunmen with varied species

"So..." The man starts "you're the one they called 'the remover'"

"i prefer Reev"

"hmph... I have little to no care of your nickname, i only care about the skills you have"

"And i only care about the credits you'll give after the job"

"Fair enough, and i suppose you're eager for the job: you are to assassinate a cult leader named Kallig"

"I'm afraid it'd be impossible"

"How so?"

"Because i'd have to kill myself"

"Why would--" the realization hit his face like the sith transport that crashed the Jedi Temple, his thugs reached for their blasters but Kallig pulled it all away with the force

The man sneered and try to escape through the backdoor to no avail as the way is blocked by Khem and the base is surrounded by Imperials

The man and his thugs are restrained and rounded up, an Imperial officer walks up next to Kallig

"Darth Imperious, i thank you for the time to assist this investigation"

"Don't just thank me, sergeant. Andronikos, Ashara, Khem, and Quinn did their job well enough"

"Then i trust you to deliver my thanks to each of them, though there's a slight problem: we have enough evidence to imprison them but the nearest prison is already overcrowded, and it'd take weeks to request a transport as our resources are stretched really thin after the Emperor died"

"And we can't let them go either..."

"Exactly, from the way i see it, you could either execute them and i'll write a report that the Criminals resisted arrest, or maybe if you have some sort of use for them?"

"Killing them would be quicker and efficient" Khem suggested

"No, it'd be a waste, think of the benefit for the empire if they worked for us instead" Ashara interjected

Kallig thought for a while "Sergeant what was their charges?"

"Selling the information of the empire to the Republic, while under Imperial territory, lost some good men and women because of that"

"I want them to keep doing that, but deliver the false one instead, and prepare a trap"

"Very good, my lord. And i shall assign some of my men as their supervisor"

With the case concluded, Kallig and her crew returned to their ship, their next stop is to return Quinn to the Emperor's Wrath


	2. Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor's Wrath merciful and pragmatic personality made her enemies and allies scratch their heads, but what if one of her 'enemies' is her twin sister?

"I will forever resent Hoth" The Wrath, Rea declared as she, Jaesa and Talos are crossing the frozen lake

"The soldiers who are trapped must have the same thought" Jaesa joked

"To tell you the truth, i'm more concern of the artifact, they aren't from the Reclamation Service and who knows what they did to it?" Talos complained

Rea sighed "Let's just hope this is just a normal Search and Rescue"

They arrived to what seems to be a large cave, Rea ignited her two lightsabers and Jaesa with her double-bladed one to light the path, Talos is tracking where the signal come from

"How odd... The signal seems to be gone even though we're already--"

"Because your goons are already taken care of, sith" called out a voice behind them, they turn to find 2 Jedi, a female human and a male Twi'lek, one seems to be a familiar sight to Rea and Jaesa

"By the Force... Is it you, Thea?" The duo speak in unison to the Human

"I'm surprised you two remembered me, i had thought by now the Empire taught you two to hate me and make me suffer when given the chance"

"You know the Wrath, Tea?" The Twi'lek asked 

"Of course, she share my face, thought i don't know her anymore"

"Listen, Thea i know this looks bad--"

"'Bad'? I was eating crumbs when you drink wine at your academy in Korriban, what do you know of my own life?!"

"Thea, control your emotions, remember those are the tools of the dark side"

"Right, i'm sorry master..." Though Rea could sense Thea is bidding hate towards her master "once we've defeat you, we'll take the artifact and Jaesa back to Coruscant for her redemption. Grandmaster Shan will reward us greatly for the effort and we'll be heroes to the Republic"

"We both know i won't go quietly" Jaesa defies "My parents are treated like royalty in Dromund Kaas, i'm free to express my emotions in the empire, and now you're telling me to back to the place where i'm shackled and chained?"

"Then we'll deliver swift justice to the three of you. I take no pleasure in doing this, for old time's sake"

The fight was fierce between the five of them, Talos know the fight is too dangerous for him so he hangs back, only shooting to distract, not to kill

"Enough!" Thea shouts which took the master jedi by surprise

"Thea--"

"I've had enough of you telling me what to do with my emotions, they're mine and i'm free to do whatever i want with them!"

"Padawan, stop your--"

"I. Said. I've had enough!" Thea screams as she hurled force lightning at her master, throwing him to the ice spikes which killed him instantly, then she poured her rage to her blue double-bladed lightsaber which turned it into a crimson one, Rea could see her eyes became yellow

"Now i see why you're strong with the dark side, no matter, i will emerge stronger than you!"

It's clear for Jaesa that this is Rea's fight alone so she turned-off her crimson lightsaber, hang back and nudge Talos to hang back as well.

Thea is powerful in the duel as she's fueled by the darkside, but she lacks technique and temper that Rea has. In the end Rea wins the fight and Thea drops her lightsaber and on her knees

"I suppose this is the end for me, do what you must do, sister, i will forever cherish the memories of our childhood"

"No..."

"What?"

"I know i was wrong when i didn't search for you after i had the chance to do so, but i can't dwell on that forever and i also can't bring back our childhood..." She then offers her hand "all i can do now is ask you for forgiveness, and maybe spend do some catching up with you"

The look stunned by her offer "you don't... Hate me?"

"You? How could i ever hate the person who's face i shared?"

Instead of Thea taking her hand, she go straight for a tight hug and cry at her shoulder

"I am so... So sorry..."

Rea rubs her back to comfort her "it's not your fault..."

"Please don't leave me again, it's miserable to be alone..."

"I know sis..." She kissed her forehead "i won't..."


	3. Consolidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wrath and Kallig are being debrief by Darth Marr

"I expected no less from the both of you, you've done the empire a great service. It is a pity we couldn't recover the extraction team and the artifact, but a jedi master killed and his apprentice fallen are more than enough to compensate" Darth Marr complimented the both of them over the holocon

"Just doing our job to the Empire, Darth Marr"

"We couldn't have done it better"

Darth Marr sighed and obviously not amused to their answers "Humility is not the trait of the Sith, but i am willing to overlook this because you've serve the Empire more than the entire Dark Council and the Late Emperor himself combined. And i have another tasks for the both of you... Darth Imperious, you will be briefed by Lana Beniko and her master in this coordinates, and Wrath, you are to accompany her, that is all. May the Force serve us all"

With that concluded, Darth Marr vanished from the holocon and they turned to each other

"What do you think, Saron?" The Wrath asked

"I've heard Lana Beniko are consolidating power to unite--"

"The both of you" 

"W-what?! How did you--"

"I knew you took interest in your flirting skills, and it's none of your crew, so it must be..."

Blushing hard, Kallig pulled down her hood and tried to look away "I'll smite you where you stand should you continue"

"You always forgot one fact my dear Inquisitor"

Kallig sighed "just because you're the wrath doesn't mean you outrank me"

"Yes i do!"

"Then where's Vitiate?"

"... Alright fair enough"

Kallig giggled as she walks away to her Fury-class interceptor "Race you to Lana!"


End file.
